Paradise of light and shadows
by Blaze Takishima
Summary: Its the story line of the song Paradise of light and darkness. First fanfic. so it sucks...


ME: It ended up being a vocaloid fic after all... Oh well... This is my first fic so... akward... This is a vocaloid song I used. Paradise of light and shadows.  
>Disclaimer: I dont own this song or vocaloid.<p>

* * *

><p>Paradise of light and shadows<p>

**Len's POV**

Deep, deep at the bottom of the earth, at the end of an artificial paradise, there was a girl. A girl that was trapped in the darkness of the past, fated to sing prayers. She always sings alone. She sang with hope that someone will hear her voice. Her hope was so strong that she never realized she had been singing for all her life. Even though her hope has been gradually fading, I still can sense some hope in the songs she sing. Even though the songs she sings are full of sorrow. There is still a glimpse of hope. Hope that someone will reach her and save her from her fate. And that person will be me.

**Rin's POV**

A song for the sun, a song for the rain. Song for the light and song for the shadow. A song for the heavens and a song for my freedom. I sing for my twin, let my voice be carried in the wind. I longed for freedom.  
>At the end of the paradise, an incomplete and dying world, here I am, singing prayers of hope, changing my despair to a smile. I sink to the bottom of my tears. Wondering if my voice will ever reach him. Even when his warm hands were offered, it couldn't reach me. My hope was gradually fading, but there still is a glimpse of hope. As I continue singing for the rest of my life as I am fated to.<p>

**Len's POV**

I hear that voice again. Her voice. That lost voice. Her voice trapped in the sorrowful darkness. I am fated to find her lost voice. A necklace that connects our hearts. I would do anything to find her. I wouldn't hesitate to get hurt or even die. From street to street, further and further away, I searched for the lost voice. The voice that echoes in the depth of my heart, is agonized by pain and suffering. I tried to reach that place. But my voice couldn't reach the everlasting paradise. No matter how hard I try, it won't reach the everlasting paradise. A lost past. My sister. We had been ripped apart since we were born. Even though I am unsure of where to go, her voice will guide me and I will save her from her fate.

As I reached a city far, far away, I went to find people that could help me on my journey. Suddenly, a man with purple hair was captured by the queen. I went to save him, but only to be defeated by one of her protectors (?). Surprisingly, she didn't kill me, but instead, she turned on the queen and helped us. But then a mysterious person with a scythe captured us and threw us in jail. I thought we could never get out of there, until an unknown man with blue hair helped us to escape. He came with the 'protector-or-female-knights-of-the-queen-that-betrayed-the-queen'. We fought our way out of the castle. I kept on believing and following her voice, until I reached the place was trapped in. Then a girl with long sea blue hair wearing a mask. She used magic, and was very strong. No matter how hard we try to defeat her, she easily defeated us without even breaking a sweat. But I didn't lose hope. Her voice keeps encouraging me.

**Rin's POV**

_Song of light  
>Song of strength<br>Don't lose hope  
>I'm right here<br>I'll sing for my brother  
>Sing for the bright future<br>Hope for a better future  
>A future with my brother<br>A future without tears  
>Please help me<br>You're almost there  
>I'm right here<br>Singing with all my might_

**Len's POV**

I hear her voice. My sister's voice. Asking me to stay strong. Come on… Don't lose. I can't lose. I've reached this point, so I can't lose! I got up with all my might, with an injured arm, I fought her with all the strength I got left in me. Then I finally defeated her magic. Her mask broke, I ran past her. I jumped towards the light. Into the paradise of light and shadows. Let my wish reach her. Reach my sister. To save her from the dying paradise of shadows. Reach her!

**Rin's POV**

I feel someone's presence. _His _presence. I reached out to grab his hand. And finally my hand caught his hand. Then suddenly, memories of the broken past flashed before my eyes.

* * *

><p>Me: It sucks right? Mind to R &amp; R?<p> 


End file.
